Christmas For Loki
by Goldenbutterfly
Summary: It's Christmmas and Mayura has a surprise gift for Loki. Can you guess what it is? Caution: unexpected spoiler. Humor included. Mayura & Loki! One shot deal!


**Ahhh! My first Loki-Fanfic.! I am very happy that I finally made one for you people. I have been crazy about Loki and Mayura ever since I first saw the show. I hope it's good. This might not count to the other story im soon making or already made. **

**This one will be just for Christmas. One shot but not so...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Can you guess what Loki's present is?**_

**Let's start the show to find out...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Christmas for Loki**

It was snowing when Mayura went outside. She looked up and smiled, twirling around in the snow. She was going to first go see Loki and if there were any fushigi mysteries and then see the sights in town.

Her father was out of town, helping one of his friends at some market that they attended. Mayura was sick when Papa Mayura went, a week ago. She had told him she could stay and take care of the temple, after she got better. Plus, she didn't want to miss any mysteries. Now she felt much better and was gonna go see Loki; and what better timing since it was Christmas day today.

Her father had called earlier that day, telling her sorry for not being with her that Christmas. She had told him that she was feeling much better and that she would be with Loki for sometime. Her father sighed, said 'alright, be careful', and hung up...knowing him, he must've gone praying that nothing bad _or_ strange would happen to her.

She would be just fine.

She didn't know what was happening with anyone, she was clueless about almost everyone. She hasn't heard much about Loki but Narugami had visited once when he noticed she wasn't in class for that half a day. The schools were on Christmas vacation since that half a day so she didn't miss any classes.

_Narugami must've told Loki that I was sick so maybe that's why he hasn't visited me. I hope there weren't any Fushigi mysteries I missed._

Mayura was in front of the Enjaku Detective Agency; **_(I don't know!)_** she pushed the gates, went to the door and knocked. _I wonder if Loki has any decorations inside..._Mayura thought as the door opened to find Yamino answering the door.

"Hi, Yamino!" Mayura said, happy to finally see one of her friends.

"Oh, Mayura it's been a long time since I've seen you." Mayura went in and put her coat on the rack.

"I was sick but now im alright." Mayura replied, going upstairs while doing so. _I guess they didn't know---she pouted---Loki-kun, you're so mean!_

Yamino opened the door for her and both went in. "Hi Loki-kun!"

Loki simply looked up from what he was doing, Ecchan was on top of his head and Fenrir was sleeping close to him. He was in his desk.

"Hello, Mayura" Still calm as ever and yet a hint of happiness in his voice. His eyes reflected all the rest of his feelings.

"How have you been?"

"Alright, I was sick but now im fine"

"Glad to hear that" Loki smiled at her, Yamino still hearing them. He was ordering some things for his father around the book shelves. Mayura then looked around the room and noticed something.

"Mou, where's all the decorations? Where's the Christmas tree?"

The rest just blinked, not knowing what she was talking about. She couldn't believe it, they didn't know about Christmas or the decorations? She then explained to them what she meant.

"Look, around Christmas, people have lights on, have parties, and get around the Christmas tree, all the merry stuff"

"Alright Mayura, what do you propose we should do?" Loki asked, trying to see how this would all work by her point of view. He did know what was Christmas but never really thought about doing all those things she had just said.

"Alright, first we would need decorations, do you guys have any?"

"I believe we don't." Yamino then interrupted.

"Then, I have some back at the temple, we can use those and we can go to the mall for some more, even buy the Christmas tree."

"Then we should go now, that is if Master Loki wants to...?" Yamino said, Fenrir waking up and now wondering what happened. He looked at Mayura and then back at his father. _They both look happy, wonder why..._ Fenrir thought, a smirk appearing on his face.

Ever since that day Loki decided to not go to the world of the gods he was nicer to Mayura than he was last time. To Fenrir it looked more than just a 'friendship' going on. Loki has been going like this for quite some time now, always agreeing to what Mayura said except for when he went on a case he sometimes refused.

"Alright then it's decided, were going to the mall" Loki announced, getting up from his chair.

"Great, let's go. On ward to the mall!" Mayura shouted as she got Fenrir and went out the door. **_(Poor Fenrir, hahaha)_**

In the Mall

Mayura was still holding Fenrir in her arms, Ecchan on top of Loki still as the trio looked around the stores in the Mall. They soon stop by a store that showed candles, and the smells that were coming out were heavenly.

"Let's have a look in this store, Loki-kun" Mayura said as she went in the candle store.

There weren't that many people inside the store. All stopped at sometime just to smell the candle's scent; Mayura doing the same thing. She then spotted decorative candles that would have looked great in the Enjaku Detective Agency. Mayura pointed it out, feeling that Loki was still behind her.

"Look, that would look great in your study, huh Loki-kun?"

**_(I just said that!) _**She turned around to see that the Matantei was looking down at the floor, absent minded. Yamino and Ecchan were seeing, smelling, all the other candles further in the store. Fenrir was close by and coming behind him, looking up at him,

"Daddy...?"

Mayura looked at Loki, a frown was soon appearing on her face but she shook it off, not wanting to feel the tiniest bit of negativity. It was soon going to be Christmas, so why not spread the holiday cheer. She kneeled down in front of Loki until she was at eye level with him. "Loki-kun?"

Loki then noticed someone was in front of him and slowly looked up to find himself looking into Mayura's eyes. He felt a little blush coming up, even though it didn't show. Being _this_ close to her made him feel _uneasy,_ who knows why... "Is something on you're mind?" Loki just kept on looking at her, getting back to his normal self.

"If anything is bugging you, don't worry about it so much. Enjoy yourself while you still can, ok?" Mayura gave him a warm smile. He smiled back, "hai, thank you Mayura". Hearing this made Mayura feel even better, she got up, her eyes showing a little more shine to it than usual. She took Loki by the hand and dragged him to another table where there was another set of candles; Fenrir following suite.

Later ...

"Wow, we really did a lot of shopping, huh?" Mayura said excitedly, closing her eyes as she smiled brightly. Yamino was walking behind Mayura and next to Loki. He was holding a lot of bags along with a Christmas tree they got. They really did a lot of shopping! Ecchan was floating around Yamino, Fenrir being carried by his father. They were still in the mall but were on there way out when Mayura looked at one of the stores.

_That would look nice around Loki's desk. I wonder if he would do the same as one of my friends' little brother did...?_ As she thought this, she went inside the store to go get what she saw on the window of the store. _Might as well, besides, others might do the same thing, that would be so kawaii! _

"Mayura?" Loki said, he soon noticed Mayura going into the store. He then felt something strange coming from the store. Just to make sure that nothing will happen to Mayura, he also went inside the store, following the pink haired girl. Yamino and Ecchan were left out side; something about the store didn't allow them to come in.

"Punyan, Master Loki..." Ecchan said.

"It looks like the store is possessed. It won't let us in...I wonder why nii-san could pass..." Yamino then concluded. There was a barrier all over the store. People had long ago stopped passing by them. They still looked at the store and before they new it, the store disappeared along with Loki, Mayura, and Fenrir in it.

In the store

It still looked normal outside and in the store. Just as he thought he saw Mayura's pink hair flailing in the air, she disappeared. He stopped, griping on Laevateinn, Fenrir looking around, sensing something very wrong around them.

"Daddy, I don't think these toys are just for decorations" Fenrir said, snaring at the shelves where there were nutcrackers and other toys that looked old, traditional like. Loki closed his eyes, trying to see if he can hear or sense anything else that would indicate that Mayura was still close by.

As soon as he sensed an evil aura, the toys threw themselves at Loki and Fenrir. Hitting Loki and ripping some hair off of poor Fenrir, who really got mad. Loki tried to take them off of him but they kept coming back.

"Mayura, where are you!"

With Mayura

Mayura looked back at the entrance but she couldn't see it. _Have I gone in too fast for Loki-kun and the others to not follow me? _Mayura then looked left and right from the aisle that she was in._ I guess they got lost..._She looked down at her hand where she had acquired the item that she wanted.

_I should go and find them now..._As she thought of that, decorative white birds swooped down from the ceiling and attacked Mayura!

"Mayura, where are you!" a faint voice had said but she couldn't hear it clearly.

Mayura covered her head, closed her eyes, and screamed, but that didn't help. Birds kept ripping tiny pieces of her jacket and her yellow skirt off until they looked like rags on her. Soon she was being cut by them.

"Loki! Help me!"

With Loki

"Vellmonoche!" He had aimed at all the toys that had attacked them.

"Curios!" they all broke into pieces. Loki then heard Mayura's scream, making him feel even more worried. "Mayura!"

"Mystery girl, hang on, daddy will save you!" Fenrir said as he looked up at his father. Loki closed his eyes once more, even though the evil aura was making him lose his senses to find Mayura's aura he still tried.

He could sense many other auras all in the store...no, these auras are the store. He then sensed Mayura's aura, two aisles away from him. He opened his eyes and ran to where Mayura was Fenrir right behind him.

"Loki! Help me!" He heard Mayura scream again, he was getting closer. A wall appeared in front of him and he stopped. He gritted his teeth as he looked up at the wall. "Vellmonoche! Curios!"

The wall suddenly broke and he ran straight through the pieces. The store was starting to act more of a maze, and Loki broke through every wall; trying to get to Mayura as soon as possible. Once he got to Mayura, she was on the floor, unconscious. He saw how they had almost ripped her coat into shreds and through it her cuts were bleeding; even though minor they could still bleed.

"Mayura!" Loki ran up to her and kneeled down in front of her. He carried her head and examined her to see if she was alright. Her right cheek was the only thing in her face that got cut. He looked at her body and couldn't believe that she got that many cuts!

His eyes flashed red and he got mad as he sensed that evil aura that was the store become one, and was right behind him.

"Kami..." there were many voices saying this, almost angry and yet a little sad.

Loki looked at Fenrir, "Take care of Mayura" Fenrir nodded and Loki put Mayura's head down on the floor. _Daddy..._thought Fenrir with a little worry as he saw Loki standing up; his grip on Laevateinn was tightening. Loki changed into his normal form and faced a dark shadowed figure.

"Why did you do this?"

"To get life...you are a Kami, are you not?"

"I don't give life," Loki closed his eyes, feeling that he should calm down and reason with the restless spirits.

"I can't give life. I am a Kami but not the kind that gives life." He looked at the dark figure, still unsure if he should continue. He did.

"Go rest, you are only hurting yourself more if you continue to stay in this world..." and everything stayed silent.

"You and the girl are almost the same." Loki's eyes widen as the dark figure continued.

"She said the same thing but it seems you had needed that advice and followed it." Everything stayed silent once more. "If it made you have what you were really looking for then..." the figure was starting to dissipate, little fireflies were around the figure.

"Then we should do the same and go. It seems that we shouldn't bother anyone who already got what they wanted" The figure walked toward Loki, he was a little stunned but still kept his composure.

The spirits were still coming out as fireflies but they had circled around the three and once when Loki and Fenrir were fixated on them they went up and disappeared; leaving the them right in front of the entrance of the store (inside of it).

With Yamino

Yamino looked in side of the store as it returned from its concrete illusion, still not seeing his father, his big brother, or Mrs. Mayura. Ecchan was among him, worried as well. Yamino looked down at the floor, wondering what could have happened to his father. Ecchan continued to look at the entrance until,

"Punyan, Master Loki!" Yamino shot up his head to see his father in his normal form carrying Mayura, bridal style; Fenrir running out first. The store had started to collapse a moment ago. Yamino could now move and he ran up to where Fenrir was, picked him up and ran along with Loki to the exit. They got out just in time, the store collapsed and the scene changed back to normal, a sign showing that a store was still in construction.

"Let's go home..." Loki said looking first at the disappearing fireflies going up to the ceiling and then back at Mayura; who was still sleeping. "It's getting dark" he said as his eyes softened a little.

Back in the Enjaku Detective Agency

Mayura was on the sofa, sleeping still. She had bandages on her legs, arms and on her cheek. Her coat was put on top of Loki's coat (the black one), on top of her, on top of a thin blanket. Loki was at his desk, reading a book but stopping every few seconds to check up on Mayura. Yamino, Fenrir, and Ecchan were down stairs in the kitchen.

"Nii-san, how come you went in the store and we couldn't" Yamino asked, he was washing some dishes from this noon's lunch.

"Maybe because I was carried by father, how should I know?" Fenrir answered rudely, snaking on some sandwiches Yamino made.

"Mayura was hurt a lot" Ecchan said.

"Yes, she did have a lot of cuts on her body"

"That's because she got attacked by those stupid toys!"

"Nii-san, are you alright?"

"Of course not! Those stupid toys pulled my hair off!" Fenrir had little drops of tears still in his eyes as he looked at where they pulled his fur off.

"It's just a small quantity nii-san, it'll grow" Yamino assured.

"Small? Small?! Does my back look like it has a small site of my skin?!" Really it did, he was just exaggerating. **_(Sigh)_**

Yamino had a sweat drop now showing as he smiled, continuing on washing the dishes. _I wonder what else happened..._ as if his question was heard, Fenrir answered it.

"Father was worried for the girl. I couldn't help myself from smirking"

"Why nii-san, did something happen between Mrs. Mayura and Master Loki?"

"Let's say daddy doesn't know when his real feelings are coming out for her" Fenrir said slyly as he finished the last sandwich.

The two siblings then nodded to that, agreeing that he really doesn't even know exactly why he stayed in Midgard. Ecchan looked up,

"Mayura"

Upstairs

Mayura was slowly waking up, _what...happened...? Was I dreaming..._She opened her eyes slowly, looking at the sofa. Mayura looked up and got to her senses, _im back in the agency...? Loki...Loki-kun...?_ She sat up and looked straight ahead where she saw Loki sitting at his desk, reading a book. Loki then closed the book,

"Good evening Mayura, how was your nap?" he smiled at her.

"Alright, but..." Mayura looked around.

"But...?" Mayura then remembered everything and she soon looked at her body. She noticed she had bandages all around her and that both her coat and Loki's were on top of her. In the pocket of her coat she could still see a tiny view of the little ornament she got from the store. She smiled and looked up at Loki, who was still looking at her questioningly.

"Mou, you didn't even put the Christmas tree, Loki-kun?" Loki smiled again, knowing what she was asking for.

"I didn't think it was polite to start without you Mayura, after all it was your idea. Besides," Loki got off of his chair and went up to Mayura.

"Im not that crazy about Christmas unlike some people" to that he smirked and Mayura pouted.

"Mou, if I can recall, you accepted my idea, Loki-kun. So you must be just as crazy about Christmas as I am." she got her tongue out at him.

"Even so, you still can't do anything about it because you can't decorate anything"

"How come?"

"Mayura, you're hurt, you can't possibly think that you still move and start decorating?"

"I can do it." She got the coats and the blanket off and saw that her legs were also bandaged. She stood up and managed to walk a little. "See" she looked at Loki, now walking back to the sofa. She suddenly rubbed her arms, feeling goosebumps all over her body. "Ok, maybe im a little cold but that won't -" She was cut off when she felt Loki putting his coat over her_ **(you could have gotten the blanket everyone else does the anime fall Audience: You're the author! You wrote this!)**_

She looked over her shoulder to see Loki smiling at her, "Shall we start on decorating the Christmas tree, then?" Loki asked, looking straight at her.

She could feel her cheeks a little warm but she smiled back at him. "Hai"

"Good, I'll go get Yamino to help us" and Loki went to the door but stopped.

"Oh and Mayura, one more thing" Loki began, his back facing Mayura.

"Ya Loki-kun, what is it?"

"We started putting the lights outside without you" and Loki went out of the room. He could still pretty much hear Mayura,

"I thought you said you didn't start without me?!" And he yelled back.

"I lied" and as he predicted, she pouted once more.

Later

Everything was set, in and out; it was all lit up by Christmas lights. Ornaments here and there, it's not that they went crazy with the decorations...ok maybe a little. Mayura looked all around her, all the hard work that they've done really paid off. Everything looked great and ready for a party; but at last these decorations were put on too late. It was soon going to be 8 o'clock, if she asked now, he would probably say no. Not even consider it.

"Master Loki, Mrs. Mayura, do you want hot chocolate with cookies?" Yamino asked, he was close to the light switch.

"That would be good, thank you Yamino" and Mayura smiled and nodded to Yamino.

"Shall I turn off of the lights?"

"Sure" and the lights were turned off. Yamino left, Fenrir happily saying "Yay, food!"

"You already ate" Yamino then said in the hall way. Nothing more was heard.

Loki sat next to her in the sofa; the Christmas tree was right behind the other sofa, in front of them. He looked at the tree in front of them and his eyes softened; being here like this was peaceful and he wouldn't have it any other way.

(Back to Mayura's thoughts)Then again she was alright with that, she felt calm and at ease for tonight. She looked at the tree, its lights and ornaments speaking out their beauty. It really did felt like Christmas, with Loki, it felt even much better. Despite the Fushigi Mystery that happened that day, she really enjoyed it all. She smiled at the tree and without noticing it she started to whisper, singing.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen, hearing sleigh bells in the snow..."

As she sang, Loki looked at her; a little amazed she could sing so beautifully. It was calm; it was what he wanted, to be happy, at peace, and others to feel the same. His eyes softened again as he looked at her, a smile appearing on his face.

Mayura noticed this and stopped her singing as she sang the last words to the song. "Mou, Loki-kun you look happy; im glad that you enjoyed Christmas Eve." Loki snapped out of it and closed his eyes. "That's because you made me like it" Mayura pouted but then said,

"Do you know any Christmas songs?"

"Nope" he looked away, putting his hands behind his head.

"I thought you were supposed to know a little more than that, Loki-kun" she got closer to his face.

He opened his eyes, turned to her direction and said slyly "I was thinking the same thing about you"

"Mou, Loki-kun you're so mean!" she punched him on the shoulder playfully (light).

"Ah! Help, im being attacked by a mad woman!" Loki hid behind his desk.

"I'll show you 'mad woman'" Mayura said as she got one of the pillows and went up to Loki, hitting him with the pillow playfully. "Hey, you can't attack a defenseless boy"

"That's the point" and they both laughed. Loki sat on his chair. They both looked out of the window, Mayura holding on to Loki's coat. It had been snowing the whole day, even now. "Thanks for staying, Loki-kun" Mayura said suddenly, still looking out of the window.

"Thank you for coming, Mayura" Loki said, both looking at the snow still. Loki looked up to see the snow falling from the sky; _it's just what I wished for..._Loki then noticed something up on the window. Is that...a mistletoe...? He looked at Mayura, who was still looking at the snow falling. "Mayura...?"

"Yes, Loki-kun?"

"What is that?" and Loki pointed up at the mistletoe. He knew what it was, he was just acting dumb. Mayura looked up and smiled, "It's a mistletoe, if two people are under it, they have to kiss" an awkward silence had fallen in on them.

"Mou, you get kisses every day by fan girls. It'll just be on the cheek so don't worry about it" Loki started to act some more, acting like a total kid.

"...Alright..." he said in a defeated manner, he acted like this was going to be the worst thing that was going to happen to him. Mayura walked closer to Loki and leaned forward.**_ (People, it's just on the cheek!)_**

The door suddenly creaked open, and Loki looked at the door from the corner of his eyes, his head was tilted to the left._ Yamino must've left it op-. _His thoughts were interrupted by Mayura's kiss, she missed!!!!

She opened her eyes to see that she kissed him on the lips!!!! Her face turned completely red and Loki's face was just blushing; not completely red. **_(I said on the cheek, not on the lips!) (Audience: You wrote it like that!!)_**

They departed and both looked the other way. "S-sorry, Loki-kun; I didn't mean that o happen" Mayura apologized, a little red still. Loki just smirked but hid it as Mayura turned around to see him. "It's alright; I know you didn't mean it. It was my fault for moving. I thought someone came in, that's all." _Like Yamino_ _or Fenrir, I wouldn't hear the end of it. _He thought as he continued.

"Let's forget the whole thing ever happened" assuring Mayura that it was alright. She nodded, and Yamino came in with the Chocolate and the cookies. Fenrir along with Ecchan came behind, each one having a cookie in their mouths.

"Master Loki, Mrs. Mayura" The two looked at Yamino from the desk, their faces were back to normal.

"Here you go" and he put it on top of the table. "The Chocolate came from America this morning and so I figured it would have been best to save this until later at night. Enjoy your snack"

"Thank you Yamino" They said in unison. They went up to the table and sat down, eating their cookies and drinking their hot Chocolate. "There are napkins right on the tray. If you would excuse me there is something I have to do downstairs" and Yamino picked up Fenrir and went out of the room. Fenrir was complaining about not being able to get thirds; Ecchan right behind them.

"This was a good day" Loki said after a sip of his hot Chocolate. Mayura nodded, still drinking hers. "Mmm, That Chocolate was great" she said as she already finished her drink. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Mayura I didn't know you had a mustache"

"I didn't know you had one, too, Loki-kun" Mayura got one of the Napkins and wiped off the white mustache. She then wiped off her mustache. Loki didn't stop looking at her and she noticed it. She felt a little blush coming up her cheeks, she looked at Loki and said, "Is there anything else on my face?" he shook his head,

"Besides a bandage, no...Wait, you missed a spot" and he wiped it off, making her blush a little more. "I forgot to give you something..." Loki suddenly said, going to the Christmas tree and giving it to Mayura. A red wrapped, small size, present_ **(no not a ring!) **_with a green bow on top.

"Merry Christmas, Mayura" Loki said as he sat next to Mayura and looked at the cookies they didn't finish. Mayura smiled, "I can't open it now, Loki-kun. I'll have to wait until morning" he didn't respond.

"But, thanks for the present" and she gave him a hug, he was taken back by this. They both stayed like that for a few minutes. Mayura then put Loki's head on her shoulder and they both looked at the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas Loki-kun"

"Merry Christmas Mayura"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa...that was the longest story I have ever made...and this took up to 12 pages in my Microsoft Word . I bet it was lame or weird. Sorry for not putting this up at or before Christmas Eve. I hope it was worth it. **

**Well, there you go, Loki's present. I hope it wasn't that weird, it was meant to be by accident. **

**Audience: Once again, you wrote it like that! What accident, it was no accident!**

**Oh shut up!**

**Anyways, thank you for Reading who ever did and remember to Review!**

**Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
